Black Blood
by vocalidiot
Summary: STORY NOT MINE! There once was a demon who was almost as powerful as the juubi. His name was Desu, also known as the black blood demon or the no-tailed hawk. Now, he is sealed into a Suna clan who uses blood as a weapon. His host is abused, bullied and hurt by all, except her friend Gaara, so he decides to intervine. But he was too late. She broke inside. Gaa/oc onsided Sasuke/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read, I tried to keep everything the same and I don't own the original story, I just adopted it.**

**I know i shouldn't be writting this, what with 2 other stories on but i've got authors block on those. me no own naruto and sorry if seem ooc**

"**Yo**"demon talking

"Dumbass" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_"jutsu

**xxxxx**

In Suna, there once was a clan with the power to control blood. They even had their own demon, the black blood demon, the brother of the juubi, the no-tailed hawk Desu. They however viewed it's jinchuuriki as the demon incarnate and treated it as such...

**XXXXX**

"...Monster."

"Why does that freak even come out?"

"Go away monster."

Tears entered the dark rimmed teal eyes as children once again ran from him. All he'd tried to do was retirn their ball.

"Um," just as he was about to lose control, a quiet voice was heard next to him. He looked to see a small girl who seemed to also be about 6. She had jet black straight hair which hung down her back, pale cremy skin, thin limbs and angelic features with wide expressive violet eyes surrounded by dark bags like his. She was dressed in rags and was covered in cuts and bruises though. She was looking at him and nervously shuffling her feet "wanna pway?"

He stared at her "Don't you think i'm a monster?"

She smiled at him "Your not a monster. Monsters are scary. What's your name?"

"G-gaara," he said, nervous. He was worried that the moment she heard his name she would run off screaming like the others.

"Raa-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging him, much to his shock "I'm Kira and you're not a monster, you're just Raa-chan!" she picked up the ball he'd dropped and lightly tossed it to him. Before long, they were in a full swing of playing until Kira said she had to go. She promised to come back tomorrow though and for once, Gaara went to see his uncle with a smile, ready to tell all about his new friend.

An adult dressed in black saw Kira arrive at the compound and grabbed Kira by the hair causing her to cry out.

"Where have you been you little whore?" he spat in her ear.

"P-playing with my friend Mito-sama," she said nervously but the man slapped her round the face as she finished, leaving a large throbbing red hand mark.

"Liar! Who'd want to be friends with a worthless demon incarnate like you? I guess i'll have to punish you for running out again" he hissed and began dealing punches, kicks, stabs, cuts and burns to the unfortunot girl who just wept as she felt all the pain. He ended by carving word 'worthless' onto her back with a kunai and spitting at her as he left.

Crying, Kira dragged herself into an alley and laid down to sleep...

_Meanwhile, inside the seal..._

A very pissed off hawk rammed against the cage bars, hoping to crack the seal so he could comfort his host. He was not evil and what those bastards did to her made him feel sick. He thought of the girl as his Eyas, his little baby. He wanted to hold her close, comfort her, tell her she wasn't a whore or worthless or a demon incarnate. Tell her that she was loved.

Then, after a lot of searching, he noticed a flaw in the seal and grinned, a gleam entering his golden eyes, before channeling youkai straight into the girl. If this worked, she would become a hanyo and would have a copy of all his powers and he would be able to escape the seal and care for her. It would however take the last drop of her human blood spilling to complete the transformation. Till then, he would have to hope she survived...

**XXXXX**

**DL: It sucked didn't it? i knew shouldn't have added a new story *sulks in a dark corner***

**Kira: It was fine author-chan. I hav someone who loves me and my friend Raa-chan to keep me company now *jumps up and down happily***

**DL: *smiles and comes out of the corner* please review but no flames please because i know my writting sucks so you don't have to tell me. i'll add to whichever of my stories seeems most popular**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully, this chap will turn out ok. Please r&r but no flames. I lready know my writting sucks so you don't have to tell me.**

**WARNING: mention of rape, no description**

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_"jutsu

**XXXXX**

It had been a month since Kira had begun playing with Gaara and the two had become best friends very easily. Although, Gaara learnt very quickly not to mention about her many scars, cuts and bruises.

_Flashback..._

_Gaara stared as him and Kira got changed after their clothes had covered in mud. Marring her tiny frame were more bruises, scars and scabd then you would think possible on such a tiny girl._

_"Um, Kira-chan," he said nervous, as Kira quickly pulled the clean shirt on._

_"Yes Raa-chan?" she asked, turning to him with a smile._

_"How did you get those scars?" It took less than a second for her to be in the corner, rocking back and forth while muttering that she was a good girl._

_After much coaxing, he managed to get her from the corner and he mentally swore to himself and to his mother that he wouldn't bring it up again. His mother agreed whole-heartedly._

_End flashback..._

"Can we go see your uncle Raa-chan?" Kira's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yep! Let's go see Yashamaru!" he exclaimed happily, ignoring the disgusted stares both he and Kira were recieving "Yashamaru!" he shouted running through the door.

Yashamaru looked up from the scroll he was reading to see 2 of the people he loved most rushing through the door: his sisters son and his best friend.

"What do you need Gaara-kun, Kira-chan?"

"Kira's hurt again. Do you have any of that special cream that takes away pain?" he looked at Yashamura with such an innocent smile that he felt his heart bleed when he thought of his newest mission. He nodded and handed over the ointment before quickly leaving the room so the children wouldn't see his tears. How could he possibly hurt Gaara?

**XXXXX**

Later that night, at the Hikaru (Kira's clan) clan compound...

"It's time to deal with you, you little whore." A group of shinobi circled around the trapped child who was already whimpering.

"Shut up!" one said, slapping her hard "You've had this coming for months you demon brat! Let's finally get rid of the demon"

They then began to beat even worse than usual. But what the did after a short while was worse than all the other beating combined: they took it in turns raping her. More people arrived and watched, some joining in, until the entire clan was there to watch the little girl scream and cry before she blacked out. Then, after they had had their fill, they went back to beating her before one cut her throat with a kunai. That was their mistake. A single drop of red blood spilled from the wound before a pillar of gold errupted from her body and black flowed from her pores.

_Meanwhile, in her mindscape..._

Kira woke up a room with water covering the floor, pipes on the wall with a giant cage at one end with the kanji for 'seal' on the centre on a piece of flimsy paper. The piece of paper however, was coroding, coevred in black and was bubbling.

"Hello!" she shouted, and suddenly, she heard a loud screech.

**"Greetings child,"** a voice from inside the cage. Kira eeped and tried to move away but a string of gold chakra pulled her into the cage and to the face of a gint hawk. She found herself staring into a large goldne eye.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered and Desu felt his heart melt.

**"I won't hurt you. I'm here to protect you, why would i hurt my little sister?"**

Kira looked at him, hope in her eyes "You're my nii-san?"

Desu smiled and used his chakra to stroke her hair **"Yes, i'm your nii-san. My name is Desu. Now, out there soemtihng has happened to you." **Kira frowned but didn't interupt **"You just completed a ritual and became a half demon. The seal holding me in is also breaking and i'll be free from here." **Kira's heart sank. He was going to leave her.

"NO!"she shouted, hugging his face "You can't leave me!"

**"I'm not leaving you."** Desu explained **"I'll just be able to look after you outside of this place. I'll also teach you to control your demon side. All you need to do is rip that seal up." **Kira nodded, reache dup and ripped the seal up. That was when the gold chakra errupted from her and her demon transformantion began

_Back outside..._

Kira gave a bird-like shriek as her spine arched. Her wounds began healing as black swirled around her. She gave a final high shriek and passed out. Her chakra coils were now above kage level and she gained a doujustu and a kekkai genkai.

The gold began solidified next to her into the shape of a hawk** "Foolish mortals!" **Desu shouted to the cowering crowd **"You have brought on the wrath of a demon!" **he pointed a single wing into the air **"level 2 Blood storm,"**he called as a pillar of black shot from his wing tip **"Stain the ground red with blood."**

Two minutes later, the entire clan was massacred and Kira was asleep soundly in an alleyway in Suna. Neither her or the hawk sleeping protectively next to her noticed the sand creeping up her neck

_Meanwhile, with Gaara..._

"Why uncle?!" he shouted, tears in his eyes.

"I never loved you. No one could ever love a monster like you." And with that, Yashamaru died and Gaara lost it.

**"Gaara,"** Shukaku said to him quietly.

"Yes mother?" he asked.

**"He's right Gaara, no one loves you except me and Kira. All other humans should just die."**

The sand around Gaara rose and began carving the kanji for 'love' onto his forehead "You're right mother. Only you and Kira-chan love me and deserve my love. How can i show people that Kira is mine though?"

Shukaku smirked **"Easy," **he said. The sand around Kira moved and carved the same kanji as was on Gaara's forehead onto her left breast bone **"Now," **he said qietly to Gaara** "Let's go and show people what happens when they incure the wrath of a demon." **With a grin, Gaara and his mother began tk destroy Suna.

_The next morning..._

A leaf jonin (soz if spelt wrong) survayed the damage the demon had caused. He shook his head and walked through the town towards the gate when he heard a quiet whimpering sound.

Curious, he went towards the alley where the the sound was coming from. What he saw made him gasp: passed out in the trash can was a bloodied 6 year old girl with a large hawks wings craddling her head in a protective manner.

He quickly activated his clans doujutsu, the Byakkgan (soz for any mistakes), and gasped. The childs chakra network looked like the doodle of a demented 2 year old, she had more chakra than he'd ever seen, and as for her gates, he couldn't begin to count them. And then there was the hawk: it had just as much chakra as her and just like hers, it was a strange golden colour.

He carefully scouped her up and took her with him as he left the village, the now awake hawk flapping after him...

**XXXXX**

**DL: it sucked didn't it? It may have sucked but please review or Gaara will never see Kira agian**

**Gaara & Kira: NO! I have to see Kira-chan/Raa-chan again! REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope last chapter was ok. Sorry for any mistakes, i'm not a good proof reader**

**Me no own Naruto. But if i did *evil music plays in the background***

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_" jutsu

**XXXXX**

"I need to see Hokage-sama!" the jonin yelled, bursting through the door to Hokage tower. The receptionist looked at him, about to protest before his Byakugan activated "NOW!" he shouted, keeping the sleeping child as still as possible.

"What seems to be the problem Ko-san?" Sarutobi asked, looking up from the bane of all kages: paperwork.

"Her!" Ko Hyuuga almost yelled, shoving the girl onto his desk "She has more chakra than all 5 kages combined and her chakra network basically renders the Hyuuga fighting style obsolite. It looks like the doodle of a demented 2 year old and as for her gates... Attempting to close them would be useless, there are simply too many. And that hawk ain't normal either."

As Sarutobi looked over the child, he frowned. This child appeared to have been treated even worse than Naruto. He glanced t the hawk and could have sworn it was smirking as he turned back to Ko.

"Well Ko-san, there's no..." he was cut of by the sudden burst of demonic chakra that filled the room. Both men froze and turned to where the hawk had been standing. Now in its place was a tall man with slight muscles. He had jet black hair like the girls and jet black eyes but that wasn't the troubling thing: that was the pair of large black feathery wings that were on his back.

**"Greetings Sartobi-san,"** the man spoke in a voice which oozed power but the middle-aged Hyuuga chose to ignore that.

"How dare you talk to Hokage-sama like that!" hes shouted before cowering under the killing intent the man was giving out.

**"I call no one sama except for those more powerful than me. The only one curently stronger than me is my brother and he has been separated into 9 meaning he doesn't currently exist."** then, he smiled at the duo **"Although me to indroduce myself and my little sister. My name is Desu, also known as the no-tailed hawk, also known as the black blood demon. And that girl over there is Kira Hikaru, my ex jinchuuriki."**

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "Ex?"

Desu's grin dropped **"let's cut the chase. Let's just say she was abused and raped to the point where her last drop human blood was spilled. Luckily for her, i'd already set up a fail-safe for if that happened: i turned her into a hanyo. A half demon."**

Ko raised a hand "I want to ask a question," when Desu didn't object, he continued "What's with that scar? You seem to have healed all her other scars but not this one. And why's it black?" he poitned to the kanji on her collarbone.

Desu chuckled **"Oh that. Well, it's black because it's made of her blood, and her blood is black. It hasn't healed because it's no ordinary scar. You know the attack the ichibi made on Suna last night?" **Both men nodded **"Well, his host was Kira's best friend. It seems that he's marked her as his mate. She won't remember though, the trauma has created a strong memory seal. Now,"** his eyes began to glow **"To business. I wish you to make me and Kira jonin in your village. But when Kira turns 12, she will become a genin."**

"What makes you think she's strong enough?" asked Sarutobi.

**"Well,"** Desu grinned and brushed some hair from Kira's face **"She has affinitys for all five major elements, a doujustu and kekkai genkai. Both the kekkai genkai and the doujustu make the ultimate defense and the ultimate offense. I won't say anymore, only that you should never spill her blood. I need to train her."**

Ko and Sarutobi scouped their jaws off the ground. With a sigh, Sarutobi stamped the document "Agreed. Any other conditions?"

**"Yes,"** Desu said** "Until she is 10 she won't be able to handle the strain of the seal being removed. Just keep anyone with red hair and the kanji for 'love' on their forehead away from her until she is at least 10."**

With a smile, the Hokage handed over 2 hiates...

_6 years later, the day of the graduation test at the academy..._

A figure in a black cloak walked towards the academy, a hawk following after them, cawing.

**XXXXX**

**DL: It sucked right? Oh, well, anyway if people want the next chapter i want 2 new reviews cos if people don't like the story, what's the point of continuing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me no own Naruto, only Kira and Desu. Sorry for any mistakes but i'm crap at spelling and i'm typing this straight to fanfiction which doesn't have spell check *grinds teeth*. Kira's new appearance and shunshin will be described next chapter**

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_"jutsu

**XXXXX**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted a pissed Iruka, using his infamous big head jutsu. The class istantly became silent, even the pink haired ban-i mean girl and the blond haired knuckle head.

"Now Iruka, don't be too hard on them, after all they must be excited to be taking the genin test," said Mizuki, smiling at the outside while inwardly planning on tricking the demon brat into stealing the forbidden scroll.

"Fine Mizuki-san but i have an important announcement. We have a new student joining the class today," everyone stared at him wide-eyed except for the fangirls who were certain the new kid couldn't match up to their 'Sasuke-kun'.

When the class got over their shock, they were all outraged and began yelling about why the new kid didn't have to do all the academy classes they did. Except from one emo with hair like a ducks ass silently fumed. How dare the new kid try to upstage him, an Uchiha?

"Come on in Kira," Iruka said and the door was pushed open. They all stared as a figure in a jet black hooded cloak stepped in "Now," Iruka said "She's taking the test even though she didn't attend the accademy because her brother has been training her since the incident. Kira, please introduce yourself."

The figure turned to them and they could all see her eyes glowing purple even through the hoods shadow. When she spoke it was in a melodic but emotionless voice "My name is Kira Hikaru-"

She was cut of by Kiba yelling "That's bullshit! The Hikaru clan went extinct-"

"-6 years ago in Suna right?" she finished for him "I was there, i'm the last survivor."

This made a certain emo avengers head perk up. So she had seen death too.

"Anyway, as i was saying, my name is Kira Hikaru. I like my nii-san, hawks and phoenixs but not much else. I hate rapists and child abusers. My goal... I guess it's to remove my scars." everyone thought she was finished but she added something "Oh! And one more thing, i tend not to use names, only nicknames and NEVER," her eyes began glowing gold "call me Kira-chan."

And with that, she went and took the empty seat next to Shino who gave her a brief not of acknowledgement. He was curious about the girl, she made his insects go crazy. "Right," Iruka decided to try to remove some the tension "Let's begin the written test." he quickly handed out the papers as the hawk settled on the window ledge. Kira glanced at the paper and scrawled all the answers within 10 seconds before falling asleep.

**XXXXX**

10 minutes later, the students who were struggling with the test, their concentration was broken by first a whimper then a bird like shriek. Everyone turned to see Kira, still sleeping but now tossing and turning on the floor, with gold chakra leaking out of her and black flowing from her pores. She was letting out bird like shrieks.

**"Crap,"** said demonic voice, shocking all the students. Where the hawk had been, now sat a young man of about 20 with jet black hair and eyes and feathery wings in the same colour **"It's happening again." **everyone stared as he quickly ran to Kira. The boys fought a blush as he lifted up the back of the cloak revealing black ANBU style pants and the back of a plain white shirt **"Is it him?" **the man muttered, as he began lifting up the back of her top **"Or them?"**

Everyone stared at her back. It was covered in scars, some even spelling words. The most commen appeared to be 'whore', 'bitch', 'demon brat' and 'worthless'. What was worse though, was that more were appearing with every second that passed. **"It's them,"** the man hissed and everyone watched as he quickly ran to the bookshelf and grbbed the book called 'the complete history of Konoha'. It was over 2500 pages and weighed at least 50 kg. Everyone watched, frozen as the man brought the book down on Kira's head with so much force, her head was buried about 5ft underground.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled, his smile dropping for once, and quickly pulled the girl out of the ground, showing that her head was coated in the black stuff which slowly faded revealing her to be not only unharmed but also still sleeping.

The man rolled his eyes **"Didn't wanna do this but i've got no choice." **he bent down till he was right next to Kira's ear **"Raa-chan wants to play with his Kira-chan." **Her eyes instantly snapped open.

"Raa-chan!" she yelled as she sprung up, the blackness and gold retreating.

The man grinned, before returning to his hawk form leaving a shell-shocked Iruka to calm the panicking students.

**XXXXX**

_A short time after Iruka suceeded in calming the students and the written test was completed..._

"Sakura Haruno, please come in here." Iruka called the pink haired girl into the examination room.

A few minutes later, Sakura left the room, now holding a ninja head band which she showed off to 'her' Sasuke (who ignored her, still staring at the daydreaming Kira).

"Kira Hikaru." Calmly, Kira walked walked down the stairs, Desu following, and entered the room to see a smiling Iruka and Mizuki standing in front of her.

"Please perform a henge."

"Human or animal?"

"Um," Iruka was startled, no one had asked that before "Human but we'll give bonus marks for animals." Kira slipped off the cloak causing the teachers to gasp at her appearance and without a single handsign, she shifted into a perfect copy of Kakashi, orange book and all. Then, without switching back or handsigns, she quickly shifted into a small hawk with jet balck feathers and purple eyes.

"Subsitution," said Iruka. Again, without handsigns, Kira was instantly at the other side of the room. They two teachers looked closely at the ground where she had been and saw a small rock that had not been there before. More bonus points.

"Bunshin."

"Snake-sensei, Scar-sensei, is it ok if i do a special clone?" Both nodded. Black flowed from her pores and solidified into 10 perfect clones "Punch them if you want, they're solid." Iruka punched one and was shocked that it didn't disapate "It's not a shadow clone, these clones will not disapate until i tell them to." she snapped her gloved fingers and all the clones disolved into a puddle of black which was quickly absorbed into her skin.

"You pass," Iruka smiled and passed her a headband but Kira shook her head and drew one from her pocket.

"I already have one." he saw the many dents and got curious so he asked her who's it was she. She leaned in close and whispered his reply which made him go wide eyed.

"What was your alias?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"The Black Hawk," Iruka nearly fainted when she said that.

"I guess there's no need to test you in taijutsu then. If you had said earlier, then we would have known there was no point with the ninjutsu either," sadi Iruka, shocking Mizuki "You can go now." With a small smile, Kira Shunshined out of the room, Desu following her home.

**XXXXX**

**I hope this was ok, i hope for at least one new review but i will still add anyway. But... Reviews might make me add faster **


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual drill, me no own Naruto. Thanks to reviewers**

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_"jutsu

**XXXXX**

Everyone stared as a beautiful girl walked through the classroom door. She had milky white skin, was slightly shorter than average with slim limbs and jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail at the top of her head, the tip of which reached the middle of her back. She had a heart shaped face, angelic features and wide, expressive purple eyes. She was well developed for her age with a defined hourglass shape that made many of the girl fume. She was wearing a skin tight plain white shirt with sleeves that covered most of her hands, loose black shorts which stopped mid thigh, the leaf head band tied in like a headband and black boots with small heels that stopped mid calf.

She had no visible weapons, a hawk flew close after her and the more observent genins noticed that her shadow flickered slightly.

"What?" she said in calm, cool, musical voice which made even the lazy Nara sit up straight.

"Kira-baka?" said Sakura shakily.

The girl turned her cold eyes on Sakura, making her flinch "I do not know how you may call me an idiot banshee-san (many of the new genins snorted) when you do not know a thing about me or my past."

And with that, she walked up the window and sat on the ledge with Desu on her shoulder, meditating with her eyes shut. _'She seems strong' _Sasuke thought, smirking as he planned on using her to restore his clan.

She was pulled from her meditation by a brash voice saying loudly "What are you doing here Dobe? This is only for those who passed the test."

She peeled one eye open "Well kibble-san (more snorts, one growl and one whimper from the dog who could sense the power Kira and Desu held) he has a headband so it is obvious that fox-san over there passed." Naruto smiled at her and she nodded.

"RIGHT!" Iruka yelled, once again using the big head jutsu "From this day on you are genin, proud ninja of Konoha. I'm proud of you all, and now for the team listings..."

_Team one to six omitted..._

"Team eigth will be Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circlulation and team 10 will be Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma. And finally, due to an odd number of graduates team 7 will be Sakura, Sasuke," Sakura pumped her fist truimphant "Naruto," Sakura's smile faded "And Kira. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi." Kira cocked a brow but otherwise didn't respond.

_3 hours later..._

Team 7 was the only one left. Naruto was trying to talk to Sakur, who was oogling Sakura, who was staring at Kira, who was meditating.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and set a board rubber on top of the door.

"Dobe," Sasuke said without taking his eyes off Kira "Our sensei is a jonin. Do you honestly think that he'll fall for..." he trailed off as a masked silver haired man walked through the door and the rubber impacted on his head.

"My first impression of you is... Duckbutt looks emo, pinky looks like a fan girl, blond looks hyper and hawk... She looks scary."

Kira smirked while the other 3 sweatdropped "Meet me on the roof." with that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"See you up there," Kira said as she disappeared in a mini black tornado leaving 3 shell shocked genin to rush up the stairs.

Kakashi sat on the roof, pondering his team. He the council had been pressuring him to pass Haruno and the Uchiha but to fail the Kyuubi brat and as they called her 'the demon whore'. After hearing that, he asked the Sandaime if Kira was a jinchuuriki and he explained the whole story. Rigth down to her hawk being a bijuu, her being a hanyou, her being the Black hawk and that he also warned her about the nightmares and something else which now that he thought about it, he'd completely forgotten... Oh well, it can't have been important.

"Yo," he eye smiled at the 3 genin who just burst through the door "Where's Kira-san?"

"Kira-baka disappeared in a swirl of black. She was obviously trying to show off in front of my Sasuke-kun." said Uchiha just "hnned".

Kakashi's one visible eye widened _'a shunshin? She should be here by now then, unless...' _much to the genins shock he quickly looked over the edge of the building and saw Kira leaning against a window on the outside pane. When he looked closer, he could see black staining her face.

"Kira," he said quietly. Her head jerked up and with a nod, she instantly disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto.

"Right let's do introductions... My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are..." he giggled perversely thinking of his precious books "my dislikes are none of your business and neither are my dreams. I have a lot of hobbies."

3 of the 4 genins sweatdropped, thinking _'we only learned his name'. _"You first pinky"

Sakura scowled at him "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are... *glance at sasuke and squeal*, my hobbies are *looks at sasuke and squeals*, my dream is *looks at sasuke and turns pink as her hair* and my dislikes are NARUTO-BAKA and KIRA-BAKA!"

Kakashi sweatdropped _'yep, a fangirl. I wonder why she hates Kira though, she's only been in teh academy a da...' _he trailed off when he noticed the looks Sasuke was giving the impassive Kira.

"Blondie?"

Naruto grinned "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, i like ramen and Sakura-chan, i dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. Hobbies... Pranking i guess. And my dream is to one day surpass the Hokage and have the whole village acknowlage my existense."

Kakashi eye smiled "Emo duckbutt?"

Sasuke glared at him "Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really have any likes, i have lots of dislikes... My hobbies... training i guess. And my dream... No, my ambition is to restore my clan," Kakashi didn't miss the glance he shot Kira "And kill a certain a man."

_'So far i've got one pampered emo avenger, one banshee fangirl and one hyper active jinchuuriki.' _"And lastly hawk girl."

"Kira Hikaru. My likes are my nii-san Desu, hawks and phoenixs but not much else. I hate rapists, child abusers and the Hikaru clan. My goal... I guess it's to remove my scars and restore my memory." This made the emo's ears prick up.

"What's wrong with your memory?" he asked.

Kira scowled "There's a seal on it, it's blocking someone from my memory and also how i got this," she pulled down the top of her shirt, showing the kanji carved into her skin.

"Right," Kakashi eye smiled "I don't want to freak you out but only 10 of the 28 graduates will pass the real genin test. Be at training ground 8 tomorrow for 7 o'clock. Oh, and don't eat breakfast unless you want to be sick." And with that, he shunshined away, closely followed by Kira leaving 3 shell shocked possible genin behind.

**XXXXX**

**What do people think? It sucked didn't it *sulks in a dark corner*. At least one review please and i might add faster.**

**I've got my french speaking GCSE coming up and i've got the memory of a drunk gold fish so any memory tips would also be apreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Usual drill, much as i wish i did, me no own Naruto. Thanks to all the reviewers! Cookies for all *throws cookies to all the reviewers***

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_"jutsu

**XXXXX**

The day after graduation, after waking up, the 3 newly graduated genins of team 7 began there morning routines.

The first, pushed a hand through his hair to remove tangles, pulled on his 'kill me' orange jumpsuit, heated up some ramen before wolfing it down and he quickly left his apartment and headed to the training grounds.

The second began the day by oogling photo's of a certain Uchiha taken with a long range lense (a/n STALKER!). She then, after kissing the photo, pulled on her red kimono and bicycle shorts before sighing. Now the real work began. She washed, conditioned, staightened and styled her hair before washing and moisturising her face and applying enough make-up to put a clown to shame. Just as she was rushing out the door, she picked up a weightloss shake to keep up with her diet._ 'Soon Sasuke-kun will be mine. I won't let those baka's stop me, he will be mine...'_

The third member shuddered as he pulled on his shirt. Although he didn't spend very long, he did spend a little bit of extra time getting ready. Not that he had anyone to impress or anything... He glanced at a photo of his parents before leaving the compound...

As for the fourth member, she hadn't slept. She had been training all night, only stopping to eat and get changed.

_10 minutes later..._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke shivered before turning to see his pink haired teammate running in the trainning grounds.

"Morning Sakura-san. Do you know where the dobe and Kira are?"

"I'm here teme!" a voice yelled as Naruto ran into the clearing.

"I am here also," said Kira's cool, musical voice from behind them. The 3 turned to see Kira in a one-handed handstand on the side of the tree. She was reguarly pushing herself up and down to strenghten her arm muscles. Desu was perched on a branch above her.

"How are you doing that Kira-baka?!" Sakura asked/screeched.

"It is called tree walking banshee-san. If you wish, i could teach you, fox-san and duck-san how to do it until ero-cyclops-san arrives. He is notorious for being at least 3 hours late."

Sakura huffed in annoyance and stormed off while Sasuke and Naruto accepted her offer. She calmly explained the process of channeling chakra to their feet and told them to try. Both fell.

"Use one of your kunais to mark your progress up the tree. Keep trying till you can reach the top of the tree. It will take you longer fox-san," she sais, turning to Naruto "Because of your large reserves. You could use shadow clones if you wish but it will still take a while."

Both genin set to work...

_Time skip 3 hours..._

Kakashi walked into the training ground and sweatdropped. Sakura sat on a patch of grass, sulking while stealing glances at Sasuke. Naruto was on the ground panting next to a tree covered in kunai scratches while Sasuke appeared to have almost passed out on the ground next to a tree which looked the same as Naruto's.

"Ero-cyclops-san," he turned to see Kira, wearing the same shorts and boots but now she was also wearing a long sleeved dark brown belly shirt "It might be best if you wait a while before commencing the bell test. Duck-san and Fox-san have exhausted themselves with mastering tree walking."

Kakashi's visible eye widened "Kira, is you wanted a genin squad you should have-"

He was cut off by Kira saying "I don't wish to do that but you were late and all these genin are dangerously under-trained."

"What about Sakura? Why didn't you teach it to her?"

The evesdropping banshee inwardly smirked, thinking that Kira-baka would finally get what she deserved. Kira shrugged, still in the handstand and still slowly rising and falling "I offered to teach banshee-san but she refused."

It was then Kakashi noticed the darkening bags under her eyes and sighed "Kira, did you sleep at all last night?"

Before Kira could answer, Desu did **"Nope. She trained all night again."**

Kira scowled "It's not my fault i have insomnia."

At this statement, the previously unconcious genins woke and the pink haired genin and all turned to her yelling/asking/screaming "You have insomnia?!"

Kira mearly nodded before swinging up to Desu's branch with unnatural grace. From there, she jumped, curled into a ball and spun before shooting her legs out and landing perfectly. She looked at Kakashi and pulled two pieces of paper with a complex seal design on them from her pocket, slapping them on Sasuke and Naruto's foreheads. Both instantly felt refreshed as their chakra stores were renewed.

"Would you care to explain the test ero-cyclops?" she said, impassive once more. Still sulking, Sakura walked nearer to the group and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Well, you have one hour to retrieve these bells from me," Kakashi eye smiled as he pulled 3 bell from his pocket.

"But sensei, there are only 3 bells," Sakura stated the obvious will Kira rolled her eyes as Desu flew down and landed on her shoulder.

"Yep, that means one of you will defintely fail," Kakashi once again eye smiled "You have to come at me with the intent to kill. GO!" he said, sticking his nose in is orange book and 3 of the 4 genin ran off to hide. Kira just stood there, impassive.

"Ma, aren't you gonna hide Kira-chan?" he asked, glancing up from the book.

He froze as so much KI filled the trainning ground he began to have trouble breathing.

Kira stared at him, anger blaring in her eyes which had turned red with a slit pupil "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" she growled and only then did Kakashi remember what the Sandaime Hokage had told him: never under any circumstances call her Kira-chan because if you do, you're royally screwed.

_'Well shit,'_ Kakashi thought, as the killing intent rose more.

**XXXXX**

**What do people think? Same as before, if people review i'll add if not i won't. Hope it was ok and not to many mistakes.**

**I was planning to do the bell test but i couldn't resist leaving it there**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people. Thanks for being patient, i know that my writting sucks but hopefully the plot is ok. Oh, and by the way, Kira is in the bingo book and an enemy from her past will show up at the same time as Gaara. By the way, some scenes will be different but will still mostly be cannon**

**Me no own Naruto, only my OC's**

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_" jutsu

**'Damn!'**Demonic thoughts

XXXXX

The killer intent had a different effect on each of the genins. Sakura passed out straight away while Sasuke was trembling like mad on the brink of unconsciousness.

_'Damn!'_ he thought_ 'If this amount of KI effects me this bad i'll never be able to kill _him_.'_

Naruto was faring slightly better but he was still trembling uncontrollably. Meanwhile, inside his mind, even Kurama, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, was trembling.

**"Damn,"** he thought, trembling **"I haven't felt KI like this since Shukaku was dared to booby-trap Desu's cav..." **That was when he realised something: this KI was disturbingly identical to Desu's KI. Curious, he quickly glanced through Naruto's memories. By the time he was done, he was rocking backwards and forwards in a fetal position crying **"Why Kami-sama?!" **he cringed at the memories of Desu beating him to a pulp for suggesting the stupid dare **"Why do you curse the world by giving Desu an apprentice?!" **he began sobbing violently. Unknown to him, Naruto had heard every word as was getting more curious by the second despite his fear.

_Meanwhile with Kakashi and Kira (Desu had flown up a tree to avoid the incoming destruction)..._

Kakshi barely dodged another well aimed punch to his the fist hit the ground, it left a very large crater that could rival Tsunade's in size. When he looked at her, he saw black and gold was flowing from her pores and he paled. If that was her natural strength then what the hell would happen when that stuff covered her?! He was lucky the Hokage had warned him tht the black was poisonous to all but her and Desu or he would have tried to block and would have mostly likely died in horrible agony even if she didn't manipulate it. As he dodged more kicks and punches, he noticed that the more the demonic chakra and black stuff covered like a second skin, the stronger and faster she got and higher the amount of already crushing KI got.

Kira did a number of strange handseals which Kakashi didn't _recognise __**"Demonic style,"**_she yelled in a demonic voice _**"Elemental fusion!" **_before all 5 elements merged into the black armour which was quickly covered by a cloak of gold demon chakra. He was lucky it was just a cloak. If it had begun to take a shape, then he was ROYALLY screwed. The earth was making the defense stronger while the other 4 making the attacks even deadlier.

Kakashi was now moving at full speed, sharingan un-covered, but he was barely managing to dodge the inhumanly-strong attacks. And what was worse was that he knew that she wasn't even fighting at full strength. She was playing with him, just practising. If she's wanted him to be, he'd be dead by now. He was just lucky she hadn't snapped or activated her doujutsu. He'd seen what happened to poor bandit camp she was in when she snapped. And the group of missing nins when she used her doujutsu. He repressed a shudder as he continued to dodge.

**"Enough of this!"** she yelled in a demonic voice. She jumped from the fight and Kakashi watched in horror as black flowed from her palms and took the shape of a very large, very sharp and very dangerous looking scythe. It was taller than her and completely black with glistening edges** "I warn you cyclops-san, do not touch this stuff or you will die in horrible pain."**

"SHIT!" Kakashi yelled as he frantically ran through the hand-signs for the shushin jutsu. He flickered away just in time to avoid the scythe that swung with deadly accuracy to where he had just been stood. Infrustration, Kira's fist that smashed into the ground where he had been. It left a 5ft deep fist hole with a web of cracks spanning the entire clearing. Kira held back her head and let loose a demonic screeched while a smirking Desu flew into the forest to hunt. He would come back after Kira calmed down.

_With Kakashi..._

Kakashi wiped sweat from his vrow as he heard a demonic screech. Kakashi decided 3 things: 1- he would start listening to the Hokage more when he talked, 2- he was definitely going to pass Kira, regardless of what the others got and 3- he was NEVER, EVER going to piss Kira off again!

He decided that while Kira calmed, he would test the other 3 genins, starting with Sakura. Well, that was the plan anyway but that was kinda ruined by the fact she was passed out. He was deciding whether or not to pass her when she started to come round. Kakashi decided to test her genjutsu knowlage

When she opened her eyss, she was greated by the sight of Sasuke turned into human pin-cusion.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled, before passing out, foaming at the mouth, making Kakashi sweatdrop.

_'Why can't she be a serious kunoichi like Kira?' _he thought before changing his mind after imagining having to fight 2 Kira's at once_ 'on second thought,' _he shuddered _'not like Kira but still... Why did Kami have to create fangirls?'_

He was broken from his thoughts as he dodged Naruto's fist. He was happy to be able to read his book as Naruto attacked full out while yelling at him. He had to admit that Naruto was better than your average genin but still... He was no were near high enough to be able to take Kakashi out.

He brought 2 of his fingers together "Thousand years of pain!" he yelled, ramming his fngers up Naruto's ass. Naruto's eyes bulged as he flew into the lake.

"Come on out Sasuke," he said lazily, his face still in his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Sasuke stepped out of the bushes "I'm not like the others," he said quietly.

"Say that after you get a bell Sasuke-kun. Let's see if the Uchiha's are as strong as they claimed to be."

Sasuke growled and launched a barrage of shuriken. He easily dodged them but he had to admit the ninja wire was a neat trick. As Sasuke began attacking with punches, he lowered his speed to mid-chunnin and was mildly impressed when he managed to scrape the bells. It was only mild because after you had sparred with Kira, most other attacks seemed worthless. He'd been using his max speed with her but even then she had easily beaten him without trying.

"I'll admit you are different from 2 of the others but compared to the other you suck." Kakashi said.

"Bah," Sasuke said before running through handsigns _**'Fire style**_,'he thought, puffing out his cheeks.

_'Impossible!' _Kakashi thought _'an ordinary genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform that jutsu!'_

_**'Grand fire ball!'**_Sasuke finished, blowing out a gigantic fireball. He smirked when he saw the damage but he panicked when he could no longer see Kakashi.

"Bellow you," Sasuke looked down just in time to get pulled completely down into the earth except his head "You've got 5 minutes left to get the bells. See ya," he said, walking off, leaving a fuming Uchiha.

Unfortunutly for the Uchiha's ears, Sakura walked into the clearing, having just woken up, and saw what appeared to be Sasuke's severed head. She fainted on the spot while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_With, the finally calm, Kira and Desu..._

"You kind of went overboard," Desu said noticing the destroyed clearing. He was in his human form and currently had Kira's head head in his lap while he stroked her hair.

"I know alright! But i was annoyed! He's lucky i didn't snap!" Kira said to him, trying to stay calm.

"You still need to get the bells you know," Desu pointed out as Kira pointed out.

"We may fail for not working as a team but no way in hell am i completely failing," Kira grumbled as her eyes bled back into their natural violet. A single nail grew and became a claw-like talon which she stuck into the ground. She smirked as the black liquid burrowed its way towards the oblivious jonin...

_12 minutes later..._

Naruto and Sasuke were sat on the ground in front of the four posts while Sakura was tied to the post behind Naruto.

Kakashi stood in front of them "Well the good news is, the 3 of you don't need to go back to the academy..." he paused while the 2 genin shouted happily while the other just tried to look smug. Not easy when you're covered in mud.

Kakashi cleared his throat and finished "Because i'm recomending that you three are all dropped from the shinobi program. I'll give Kira a second chance however" he looked at the 3 enraged genin before him "You didn't even try to work as a team. Sakura you only thought of Sasuke. Sasuke, you assumed the others would drag you down. Naruto, you just charged in. Kira has very good skills and probably would have worked with you if i had not blundered."

"It is not nessecary to drop them ero-cyclops-san," said a musical voice as Kira and Desu walked to the posts. She tossed something to each of the genin and all three were surprised to see the three bells before them. Even Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at his belt and back at Kira.

"When did you..." he trailed off.

"10 minutes ago. I sent some of my special items underground and it quickly stole the bells and brought them back to me."

Kakashi eye smiled "Alright, you all pass."

"What the hell is that special black stuff you use?!" Sakura screeched "That power should belong to Sasuke-kun, not a baka like you! Hand it over!"

Kira looked at her with eyes that could freeze a lightning bolt solid "The black stuff is my blood. To obtain it, you have to not only go through hell and come back, you have to die." Her now identified blood seeped towards Sakura "And it the deadliest poison to everything but me," she finished before the black retracted and she disappeared in a swirl of blood. Desu followed quickly.

"Sensei..." Sakura asked as he untied her "Was that baka telling the truth? She had to be lying right?"

Kakashi looked at her, his eye cold "Do not judge her by your standards when your no nothing about her pain. None of us know precisisly what she went through before we found her but what we do know is bad enough." He looked at Naruto who was sceptical "Imagine your past only 10 times worse," Naruto's eyes widened and for once he shut up "When we found her, she was broken beyond repair. From what Desu has told us, the memory seal that was on her removed the memories of the only person who ever loved her. It broke her completely to think that no one had ever loved her. She only trusts Desu, that's why she never uses names except his. If she uses your name, she trusts you." He decided not to reveal any more "If you want to know more, ask her yourself. And as for the blood, want to see the damage she did during our fight?" The 3 scared genin nodded as Kakashi lead them to the destroyed clearing...

**XXXXX**

**Was that ok? it was a lot longer than the others but i wanted to finish the entire test. What do people think? At least one review please before i add more chapters. Next chapter, it will be revealed what she did to the clearing when she was pissed. Oh, and that talk about her snapping will be explained later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me no own Naruto, only my OC's, because if I did own it… Naruto would be a girl, would have left the village as a child and would be Gaara's girlfriend**

**Oh, and just a heads up, as I've said this will mostly follow cannon but I'm changing a few things. For one, Naruto will be with Hinata not the pink bitch (if you haven't already guessed, I detest Sakura and the grand high emo)**

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_" jutsu

**'Damn!' **Demonic thoughts

**XXXXX**

"This is Hawk. I'm in position."

"This is Fox-boy. Great names by the way. Oh, and I'm in position, believe it!"

"This is Emo-duck I'm in position but seriously?"

"This is Banshee and I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIRA-BAKA!"

"Quiet you Banshee," Kakashi said. He then took the mike of and snickered at Kira's naming skill "This is Cyclops, I'm in position."

A monotone voice crackled over the headsets "Move in on the target in 3, 2 1…" Sakura leapt from her tree early and pounced on the cat who promptly hissed at her and scratched at her face.

"DAMN FUCKING CAT!" she yelled, attempting to stop the blood flowing from her face and dropping the cat that ran away as soon as it was free.

"Banshee-san, did you not listen to the plan?" Kira hopped down from her tree and quickly followed the cat with Desu flapping after her.

Naruto and Sasuke chased after her while Kakashi just crouched there and thought of their progress. It had been a week since the disastrous genin test. The greatest changes had been in Naruto and Kira.

Naruto had become slightly less idiotic and, after Kira had told him of her crush, had been planning to ask out Hinata since then.

Kira was also beginning to trust him and Naruto. He could tell because she now called him Cyclops rather than Ero-cyclops-san and Naruto Foxy-boy rather than Fox-san. However, there was no progress with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura just continued to fawn over Sasuke who was practically stalking Kira. He still remembered their faces when they saw the damage Kira had done…

_Flashback…_

_Kakashi lead the 3 genins to a clearing which could only be described as obliterated. Their were so many craters the floor of the clearing that none of the ground was level anymore. All the surrounding trees were either sliced into pieces or ripped up by the roots. The boulders were so riddled with punch holes that it looked like a block of Swiss cheese. All of the holes and slash mark in the clearing were bubbling and hissing._

_"Did Kira-baka really do all this?" asked a scared Sakura._

_Kakashi nodded. "Why are they all bubbling like that?" brooded Sasuke._

_"Her blood's working like an acid. It will eventually destroy everything in this clearing she touched." Kakashi became serious "Never EVER piss her off. Got it?"_

_The 3 genins nodded and Kakashi eye smiled "Right, tomorrow we'll begin our missions. I'll tell Kira." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves…_

_Flashback end…_

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by Kira's voice over the intercom "Ribbon left ear confirmed. Tora capture complete. Myself, Foxy-boy and Duck-san will escort the target to Hokage tower and we will wait at the base. You and Banshee catch up." Before Kakashi could reply, static buzzed into his ear. After picking up a shrieking Sakura, Kakashi ran to Hokage tower and sweat-dropped at the scene before him.

Naruto and Sasuke were covered in scratches, Desu was smirking and Tora… The demon cat Tora who had plagued genin teams for generations… Was in Kira's arms, purring. Trying not to show his team his reaction, he lead them to the Hokage's office.

"Tora-chan!" the fire Damiyos wife yelled, and took Tora from Kira, squashing him as he pleaded with Kira for help. Kira sighed and stepped forward.

"Excuse me madam, but if you hold him softer and gently scratch his ears, he will be less likely to run away." After looking shocked for a second, the woman complied and Tora began to purr.

The Damiyos wife smiled and left a large tip for Kira as a thanks.

"Monkey-jiji, can we have a new mission? And no more D-ranks if you don't mind. And," she leaned in so only the Hokage could hear her "I need more cash. Got any for me?" The Hokage nodded slightly and Kira smiled slightly. The Hokage smiled back. Kira was finally beginning to trust.

"Show some respect for Hokage-sama Kira-baka!" Sakura screeched and went to hit her before she thought better of it.

"I agree," said Sasuke as Naruto yelled "Yeah Hokage-jiji, give us a good mission!"

"You idiots! You're just a rookies!" Iruka yelled before he felt a cold gaze on him. He then added with a gulp "Certain people excluded."

"Listen, everyday the village…"

_One boring speech later…_

"…D-ranks are perfect for you." The Sandiame opened his eyes as he finished.

"Any 8's?" asked Naruto, glancing at his cards.

"Go fish," said Kira from her position opposite him.

The Hokage's eye began to twitch "Listen you brats! You can have a C-rank," 3 of the genins eyes widened as he passed a scroll to Kakashi "You'll be escorting a client. He'll be in, in a moment." He rummaged through the scroll pile before pulling out one.

"Here Kira, this ones for you." With a nod, Kira stowed away the cards, took the scroll and formed some handsigns.

_**"Blood style: Black clone," **_she muttered as a blob of black separated from her and shaped itself into a perfect copy of her "Here," she passes the clone the scroll "Do it quick as you can." The clone nodded before shunshining away.

Kira turned to the gaping genins "The client Monkey-jiji?" she said, raising an eyebrow. The Hokage nodded and beckoned someone inside.

"I'm *hic* Tazuna the super bridge builder. These *hic* are my protectors? They all look like they'd *hic* piss themselves at the first sign of danger," said the drunk old man, going to take a swig of his sake only to find the bottle gone. He looked up to see the black haired brat chugging it down while the other 3 watched, dumbstruck.

Kira wrinkled her nose "Eugh, that stuff is cheap as hell!"

While the others sweat-dropped, Kakashi lead Tazuna to the village gates, the 4 genin and hawk following…

**XXXXX**

**Was it ok? If not please tell me, constructive criticism is accepted. I was gonna wait till after the test but due being busy all holiday I'm gonna fail anyway so I thought to hell with waiting! Again, I'll update when I get reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

And by the way, I'm planning that Gaara will arrive in about 3 or 4 chapters (not counting this one) and meet Kira in the one after that.

"**Yo**" demon talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_" jutsu

**'Damn!' **Demonic thoughts

**XXXXX**

"Hey," said Naruto looking around as he walked out of the tower door "Where's Kir-" he was cut off as he walked smack bang into someone and both went tumbling to the floor.

He looked up and turned pink as he saw who it was "H-hey Hinata-chan," he said, stuttering for once in his life.

Hinata turned even redder than him "H-h-hi N-Naruto-kun," she said, nervously poking her fingers together. Behind Naruto and Hinata, their teams watched in a mixture of interest (Kakashi, Tazuna and all of team 8), thinking about 'her' Sasuke-kun and the classic look of I'm-a-stuck-up-emo-with-a-pole-up-my-ass.

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto, nervously rubbing the back of his neck "There's something I want to ask you." He slowly stood and helped her to her feet while she turned redder and was at the brink of fainting.

"Y-y-y-yes Na-na-n-naruto-kun?" she said, stuttering even more than before.

"Well," Naruto decided to get it over with as fast as possible "I was wondering if you wanna goonadate."

"G-g-gomen N-Naruto-k-kun but what w-was t-th-that last b-bit?"

Naruto took a deep breath "Do you want to go on a date?" he asked slower.

Hinata created a new record in shades of red but managed not to pass out "Yes," she said without stuttering for once "I would love to Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled his signature foxy grin "Great! When we get back from the mission we can set a date!" Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna began to walk away and Naruto gave Hinata a hug before kissing her on the cheek "See you then Hinata-hime!" he quickly rushed off after his team.

Hinata stood there, frozen.

"Wow Hinata," Kiba said, grinning "You're really making progress on your…*thud* … confidence. Well so much for that," he muttered as he looked at the passed out Hyuuga.

**XXXXX**

"Where the hell is Kira-baka!" Sakura asked/screeched while the other 4 people present covered their ears in an attempt to protect their ear drums.

"Is she always that loud?" Tazuna muttered to Kakashi who nodded sadly.

"Yep," he drew out a pair of small yellow cylinders "You might wanna wear these." Smiling gratefully, Tazuna slipped the ear plugs in.

"Where is Kira anyway? I gotta thank her for making me see my true feelings before it was too late," Naruto grinned as he spoke, still on a high because of Hinata's acceptance of his offer.

"I'm here," said Kira's monotone as she appeared behind them.

"KIRA-BAKA!" Sakura screeched even louder than before "What are you wearing baka! Just to impress my Sasuke-kun!"

Kira raised a brow "I did nothing to impress Duck-butt-san. I wore this because it is one of my usual mission clothing items."

Desu snorted as he noticed Sasuke's lecherous grin and looked her up and down. She was wearing the same black shorts she had been wearing when she first met them, heavy black combat boots with steel capped toes, black fingerless gloves, a small necklace on a silver with a teardrop shaped diamond wrapped in silver on the end which rested just at the start of her top which was a small rectangle of black fabric which exposed her flat yet toned stomach, started slightly bellow her arm pits so it didn't cover her mark and had two thin black straps holding it up on either side.

Her hair was tied in 2 low plaits on each side of her neck. On her back was a medium sized pack.

Her head band was tied around her ankle and on her hip was a hawk mask. While Sasuke was drooling, Sakura was fuming, Naruto and Tazuna were trying not to stare and Kakashi was giggling perversely, Kira turned to the gate, Desu flapping after her.

"Shall we go?" she said, walking through the gate. After a few seconds, the others quickly rushed after her.

**XXXXX**

"One day I'll be Hokage! Then everyone will acknowledge me, believe it!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist.

"Hokage is the number one ninja in the village right? I doubt someone like you could become that," Tazuna said, gulping down more sake. Sasuke smirked at the dobe being put in his place, Sakura was happily planning her cough imaginary cough future with Sasuke, Kakashi shook his head sadly while nothing was heard from Kira except slow, steady breathing.

"Shut up! I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage! And when I do become Hoakge, you will acknowledge me!" he yelled, pointing at Tazuna.

Tazuna smirked "No I won't brat. Even if you do become Hokage."

Naruto silently fumed while the group continued at a civilian pace, unaware of the ninja's watching from the shadows…

**XXXXX**

**I know, sucks right? Gomen that it's short but i wanted to leave it there. Anyway, you know the drill, I'll start writing the next chapter after I get a review. Till next time, bye~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahem, sorry about that, on with the story. Oh, and I apologise if you don't like it but the demon brothers and first Zabuza fight is mostly cannon. Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet. I apologise if my fight scenes are terrible as well. This story will follow manga and for future reference for this chapter, I have nothing against crossdressing**

**Me no own Naruto, only Desu, Kira and any techniques I create**

"**Yo**" demon/summons talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting/ quotation marks

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_" jutsu

**'Damn!' **Demonic thoughts

**XXXXX**

The entire group walked in awkward silence with Kira's soft breathing being the only sound till Sakura decided to break the silence "umm Tazuna-san? You're from wave country right?"

Tazuna glared at her, still annoyed that he didn't have any more sake after Kira drank it all "What about it?"

She turned to Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei do they have ninja in Wave country?"

He shook his head "no… But in most other countries the culture and customs may be different but they still have hidden villages filled with ninja." He grinned and pulled a map out and explained about the 5 kages and the hidden villages.

"WOW!" Sakura screeched "Hokage-sama is the best!" while thinking_ 'That lame old geezer is more powerful than Sasuke-kun?! No way!'_

Kakashi spun round "You all just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?"

Just at that moment, Kira mumbled "Stupid… Old monkey…"

The entire group rounded on her to reveal… Her… Asleep.

Desu was gripping her pack in his talons and carrying her along "Don't you dare wake her," he growled "She hasn't slept like this for about a month and anyway," he turned to Tazuna "It's your fault anyway. She always sleeps like this after drinking sake."

The entire group sweatdropped before turning back. "Anyway…" said Kakashi, grinning "There's no ninja combat in C-rank missions anyway so we won't meet any foreign ninja." No one but Desu noticed Tazuna was acting nervous at this statement.

Kakashi and him both noticed the puddle and Desu rolled his eyes. Who on earth would fall for such a weak illusion?!

However, both pretended not to notice and walked past. As the group had completely passed, 2 figures rose from the puddle.

Both figures jumped towards the group, brandishing the chain attached to the clawed gauntlets they wore. They quickly wrapped it round Kakashi who's eyes widened. Desu flapped his wings slightly, pulling Kira from the danger zone.

"One down," the one with spikes on his fore head protector spoke, both pulling on the chain, ripping the one-eyed jonin to pieces as all the awake members the group stared and in some cases shrieked.

"Two down," the said quietly as they appeared behind Naruto. As they went to pull the chain tight, Sasuke jumped up, pulling out some kunai and shurikens as he rose. He launched them mid leap and they impacted on the chain, pinning it to a tree before landing on the gauntlets. He pushed himself up from there, kicking both in the head.

Both ninja's grew tick marks as they quickly detached the chain from the gauntlets. They both rushed off, one towards Naruto and one towards Tazuna.

Naruto grunted as the claws sliced his arm and Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna "Stay back sir! Sasuke-kun will protect you!" she shrieked.

Sasuke's eye twitched but he jumped in front of Sakura. Just as the strike was about to hit, a wall of black erupted in front of them and Kakashi grabbed both brothers. The black quickly disappeared to reveal Kira, still half asleep, with her palms on the ground and a path of black leading to the wall. The group looked at the ground were Kakashi had been cut to pieces. There now was only a shattered log.

"Sorry for not helping straight away Naruto. I got you hurt, but still, good job guys," he said, eye smiling.

"Hey," Sasuke said, turning to Naruto "You alright?" Naruto smiled "Mr Scardey cat?" Naruto's face contorted in anger.

"TEME!" he yelled, rushing at Sasuke.

"Save it for later Naruto," said Kakashi, seriously "Those claws are poisoned. We need to bleed the poison out. And Tazuna… We need to talk." The group walked to where the demon brothers were tied up "These are chunin classed missing ninjas from the village hidden in the mist."

"How did you know we were there?" growled one.

**"You're kidding right? A puddle on a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days. You seriously thought that would work?"**

They both scowled but gave no answer. "Anyway Tazuna, I let them fight for two reasons: one, I needed to test how they'd react in a fight and two: I needed to see who there target was. The mission now is at least B-rank."

"Well, we need to get medicine for Naruto-baka anyway so we should go back to the village and get a doctor." Said Sakura.

"Well, I guess we should go back and treat Naruto." Kakashi said, eye smiling. No one in the group noticed Naruto getting closer to Kira who quickly bent down and examined the cut.

_'Why is there such a difference?! Why am I always so-' _he was cut from his thoughts as Kira smiled at him and whispered "You're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know… Now you're gonna have to trust me… Naruto."

Naruto's mouth opened slightly as he gaped and Kira used that to her advantage. She grabbed a kunai and plunged it into her own palm. Her blood flew through the air causing the others to turn and stare as she shoved her bleeding hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto gagged but, remembering what Kira said, didn't struggle.

After a few seconds Kira removed her now healed hand from Naruto's mouth who immediately collapsed, rocking and bucking "What did you do to Naruto-baka Kira-baka?!" Sakura shrieked as Kira spread her legs slightly and formed a dragon seal.

"Quite you pink haired bitch!" She yelled, shocking the group "I need to concentrate, the slightest mistake and Naruto WILL die! Get it?!"

Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and Kakashi all froze at the mention of Naruto dying. Kira took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to focus. Without her noticing, all the spilled blood on the ground began to rise and move together.

Gold chakra swirled around her as the blood joined the small tornado.

**"KAI!" **She shouted in a demonic voice, her eyes snapping open and the tornado was pushed away from her by an invisible force. As she spoke, clear fluid spurted from Naruto's cut, followed shortly afterwards by a small sphere of black which joined the Still spinning circle of blood.

She bent over the now still Naruto and breathed a sigh of relief "It worked!"

Kakashi stared at her "What did you do?"

Kira smirked "Although my blood can be a poison, it can also be a gift if I give it willingly. Naruto is now stronger, faster, a little smarter, more durable and more pain resistant than he was before. I had to get the timing just right because if I had been out by even a second, he would have died." Kakashi and Desu did not miss that she used his name and their jaws scraped the floor.

Sasuke raised a brow "Why don't you do that to everyone then?"

Kira looked down sadly "The reason it raises the pain tolerance is because while it's passing through your body, you experience unimaginable pain. Also… There's a slight chance some of my memories will be transferred too." Her eyelids fluttered slightly "Excuse me," she said quietly as she fell backwards.

Everyone rushed to her and before face-vaulting. She was sleeping calmly, while hugging a black teddy bear that had appeared from thin air. They were all about to wake her when a grunt was heard from Naruto as he sat up.

"What did I miss?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

**XXXXX**

"What a thick mist," Naruto muttered, straining his eyes to see ahead. The group were now all in a small boat. Kira was happily sleeping on the back of Desu's human form.

He had told the entire group quite plainly that he didn't really care what happened to them and he wouldn't help in their fight. He'd only intervene if they were about to die or if Kira's life was in danger.

The man stole another glance at Kira "We should see the bridge soon and Wave country is at the base of the bridge. But Tazuna, is that girl really a ninja? And why are none of you waking her?"

Kakashi eye-smiled "Well you see, Kira suffers from insomnia due to very vivid nightmares. It's so bad she only sleeps peacefully for about 4 hours a month. Due to this, the Hokage ordered that if she ever falls asleep, none of us are to wake her. Plus, they say she tends to make strange predictions while she's asleep. I wanna see what they mean."

All the awake people squinted into the fog as a blurry shape came into view "Wow!" Sakura yelled "It's huge!"

"Hey!" the rower said nervously "Be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in this mist and not using the engine?! We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou catches us!"

Tazuna guiltily thought back to when he'd described his situation to the ninja's. Despite he danger, they'd all agreed to continue the mission, somehow even the sleeping Kira. She'd just turned over and murmured something about "Lying old drunks who don't trust us…" before shifting again. Needless to say, everyone gaped at her for a few minutes before moving on.

"Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far…" the boat gently flowed under the bridge and the Land of Waves came into view "This is it for me," the rower said as he set the boat by the docks "Good bye and good look!" and with that, he quickly rowed away.

"Ok!" Tazuna said with a grin "Get me home safely!" Desu rolled his eyes as he walked, being careful not to jostle Kira.

"THERE!" Naruto yelled, throwing a shuriken into a bush. He waited a few seconds but still, nothing "Oh," he said disappointed "It was just a rat."

Sakura then went off into a rant about 'looking cool', Kakashi said it was dangerous and Tazuna yelled "Stop acting like a moron!"

"THERE!" he yelled again, throwing shuriken into another bush but this time, the experienced shinobi knew that something was there. Kakashi walked to the bus to see… a bunny. And a scared one at that.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura shrieked "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Meanwhile Naruto was trying to calm the snow white rabbit.

However, Kakashi was deep in thought and his thoughts were confirmed when he heard Kira mutter "Big ass sword…"

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" he yelled, pulling Tazuna down just as a gigantic sword compacted with the tree behind them, becoming lodged in it's bark.

The owner of the blade swung himself up so he was stood on the blades handle.

"Well if it the Kiri's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun," Kakashi said quietly "Everybody get back, this guys on a whole other level."

Kakashi reached for his forehead protector just as Kira shifted a little and muttered "Stupid… No brows…"

Zabuza's eye twitched slightly but he smirked once he saw who it was who spoke "Just my luck. You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi and if I'm not mistaken… That brat behind you is the Blood Stained Black Hawk."

"Protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi said as Desu gently rested Kira on a tree branch and turned to his hawk form "And do not enter the fight. That is the teamwork exercise." He pulled up the headband "Zabuza first… Fight me."

He opened the eye revealing a strange red eye with three black tomoes.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honoured." Just as Zabuza finished, Kira murmured "Moronic copy cat…"

Zabuza gaped at her "Is she really asleep?"

Kakashi shrugged "Think so."

"Sharingan, sharingan!" Naruto yelled "What the hell is that?"

"The sharingan…" Sasuke muttered.

"Exactly. When I was in the Kiri's assassin team…" Zabuza said, and you could tell that under his mask he was grinnig "I keep a handbook. It included information on you and Hawk-girl over there. And on you it said 'The man who has copied over 1000 jutsu… The Copy Ninja Kakashi'."

"Now… Let's end the talking. I'll cut you a deal Kakashi, if I win the girl and the old man are mine. If you win… You don't die." The team quickly settled into a defensive stance around Tazuna "But first it seems I need to beat you Kakashi…" He yanked out the sword and disappeared in a burst of speed.

He came back into view as he stood on top of the water, holding a hand sign "_**Ninpo… Hidden mist no jutsu."**_

He disappeared "He'll come after me first." Kakashi said quietly "He was known as the expert of the silent killing… You don't even know till you're dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly so be careful."

"The mist's getting thicker!" Sakura screeched.

"8 choices…" Zabuza's voice drifted through the mist "Liver, lungs, spine, Clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart… Which one should I go after?"

Zabuza began to leak KI but, although still quite effected, the new genins weren't s bad as they would have been. Kira's KI was way worse than this. Sasuke reached for a kunai but Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll protect you. I won't let my comrades die." He said, eye smiling.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza grunted, appearing in between the genins. Kakashi reacted quickly, pushing Sasuke out of the blades path and shoving a kunai into his chest.

"Blagh," Kira said, shuffling slightly "Watery blood…"

A Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and Kira as the one Kakashi stabbed turned into water. Kakashi reacted to slow and the sword cut through him but a wall of blood intercepted the blade that attacked Kira before lashing out. Both Kakashi and the Zabuza that the blood destroyed turned to water.

"Don't' move," Kakashi said as he pressed a kunai to Zabuza's throat "It's over."

"You don't get it," Zabuza said quietly "There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations…"

Kira giggled "Old man monkey."

"But that was impressive of you. Even then you'd already copied my jutsu. You had a clone speak and grab my attention while you watched from the mist. Nice plan but… I'm not that easy either." He said as a second Zabuza held a kunai to Kakashi's throat. Kakashi cut through the one in front of him revealing it to be a clone too.

Kakashi dropped to the floor, barely avoiding the swing of the sword. Zabuza grunted as his sword cut through the earth before using it as a handle to push himself up and kick Kakashi.

Kakashi diappeared before reappearing in the water while Kira giggled in her sleep "Copy cat in a fish bowl…"

"Fool," muttered Zabuza as he completed his jutsu _**'Water prison jutsu!' **_Kakashi was instantly trapped in a sphere of water, Zabuza stood next to it with his hand buried inside. He chuckled "Now I have you trapped in an inescapable prison!" he glanced at Kakashi "It's tougher if you can't move, you know?" he said with a shrug "Oh well, now to take care of the brats and grab my targets." He quickly made a clone which rose slowly from the water.

"He he," the clone chuckled "Wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who's survived numerous encounters with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook can you call yourself ninjas." He disappeared in a blur of speed, kicking Naruto, his headband flying off but surprisingly, drawing no blood.

The clone looked at Naruto and saw a thin sheet of black returning to his pores "Well well," he muttered "This might be harder than I thought if you have her blood in your system. It will automatically protect you if she likes you, whether she's conscious or not. But," he lifted the sword "It's weak due to its low levels."

"Run now!" Kakashi yelled "You have no chance of beating him! Take Kira and Tazuna and run!"

Naruto trembled slightly but clenched his fist as he saw his headband under the clones foot. Naruto sprinted at Zabuza before skidding to a halt just in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are you doing attacking all be yourself?! Only Sasuke-kun could hope to beat him, not a dobe like you!" Sakura screeched but Naruto ignored her, gripping his headband tighter as he rose.

Kira giggled again, shifting "Oh, Foxy-boy is pissed now…"

"Hey you eyebrowless freak," Naruto muttered, still looking down "Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day be Hokage," he reached up and tied the headband around his forehead "Konoha shinobi Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke," he said, louder "I've got a plan. Let's go wild!"

"Humph," Zabuza snorted "a lot of arrogance but do you really think you can win?"

Kakashi's eyes widened "What are you doing?! RUN! You're all just fresh genin, you stand no chance against an A-ranked ninja!"

A loud growl caught the entire groups attention and they turned to see Kira was now scowling as she growled out "Idiot of a copy cat. Thinks he's better than me!"

The entire group either sweatdropped or tried to hold in laughter except Zabuza who burst into laughter "Will you kids never grow up? Still gonna play ninja? When me and that brat over there," he gestured to Kira "Were your age, our hands were already stained with blood that'll never come off."

"Devil… Zabuza," Kakashi muttered, staring at Zabuza.

"Ah," said Zabuza, grinning "you heard about that."

"Long ago in Kiri, also known as the Bloody mist village, their was an obstacle to graduation."

"Hm, so you know about the graduation exam. A fight to the death between the students. Friends became enemies, it was kill or be killed."

"10 years ago though they had to change the exam when… A devil appeared. Without pause or hesitation a non-ninja boy slaughtered the entire class." Kakashi said gravely.

"That sure was fun," Zabuza looked to the sky "And as for the girl… Didn't you ever wonder why her bounty is so high? She specialises in assassination and has killed hundreds of people with no remorse. She made her first kill at 6," he continued, shocking the genin who stared at the sleeping Kira "when she massacred an entire clan of powerful ninja, leaving only their mutilated corpses, not a single survivor was left."

"No matter how hard you try," they all heard Kira mutter, though she was still asleep "You can never wash the blood from your hands." Desu looked at her sadly while the rest gaped.

Zabuza smirked, before flashing forward and kicking Sasuke and slamming his chest with his elbow hard enough to draw blood. "Die," he said, putting his foot on Sasuke's chest as Sakura screamed at him.

Naruto formed a familiar handsign and Zabuza was surrounded by shadow clones, all off them clutching a kunai. They all charged Zabuza, piling on top of him but he easily kicked them off "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, launching something towards the raven. He quickly caught it, revealing it to be a very large shuriken.

_**"Evil wind shuriken," **_he said, holding it up _**"Shadow windmill." **_He launched at the real Zabuza who smirked and dodged.

"Another one in the shurikens shadow?!" he yelled, jumping over it. But as it got behind him, it shifted into a Naruto, clutching a kunai.

He launched at Zabuza who was forced to stop the jutsu to dodge. As it was, it grazed his cheek. This only pissed him off as he ran to the blond, shuriken in hand.

Meanwhile, back with Tazuna, Kira muttered "The copy cats return."

True to her words, the shuriken was blocked by Kakashi. "heh," Zabuza muttered "I got distracted and released the jutsu."

Kakashi scowled under his mask "No, you were forced to release it. If I tell you I won't fall for the same jutsu twice, what will you do?"

Both frantically ran through handsigns and Tazuna watched in amazement as blood flowed from Kira, forcing her sleeping body to move into handsigns. As Kakashi and Zabuza's water dragon were about to collide, a smaller black and red speckled dragon crashed through both, destroying them. Water flowed in all direction but went around the genins as Kira stood in front of them, palms to the ground, a shield around them.

They all looked closely at her and saw she was still asleep. The blood was acting like a puppets strings, moving her limp body, forcing it to protect them. The barrier dropped to reveal Kakashi blocking Zabuza's sword with a kunai. Both skidded away from the other.

"Heh, heh," the sleeping Kira muttered, slumping forward "Mirror…"

Zabuza and Kakashi were moving in sync, the exact same movement at the exact same time. Kakashi began to taunt Zabuza who growled and ran through handsigns but froze when he saw and image of himself behind Kakashi who finished the handsigns. A spiral of water hit Zabuza and once again, Kira shielded her team and their client.

Zabuza grunted as his back hit a tree "can you see the future?" he looked up at Kakashi, perched in a tree.

Kakashi nodded "And I see you're death." As he was about to kill Zabuza, 2 senbon went straight through his neck.

"Stupid crossdreser," Kira grumbled as a figure in a hunter nin mask appeared in a tree. Kakashi jumped down and checked Zabuza's pulse but found nothing, no beat.

"Thank you for your assistance," the figure said, bowing "I have been waiting for a long time to kill Zabuza." Although the voice was impassive, the nin had a tick mark from Kira's naming.

"That mask… You're a hunter nin?"

The ninja nodded "Impressive. You are correct. Yes, it is my duty to hunt down missing nins. I'm a member of Kiri's hunter nin team."

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto roared rushing forward.

"Relax, he's not an enemy," Kakashi assured but Naruto didn't calm down.

"That guy… That Zabuza was killed… A guy as strong as him?! That guy was killed by a kid?! How the hell am I supposed to understand?!"

"I know how you feel," Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair "But it's also the truth. There are people out there younger than you yet stronger than me," the team didn't miss the glance he sent at Kira.

The hunter nin shunshined down to Zabuza's body and scooped it up "Farewell," he said, disappearing in a shunshin.

Kakashi slipped down his headband but didn't drop his guard. Something wasn't right about that hunter nin and his suspicions were confirmed when Kira muttered "Blood still flows through no-brows veins."

He eye smiled before falling to the ground just as Kira sat up.

She yawned and stretched "So," she smiled "Did I miss anything good?"

**XXXXX**

**Again, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait but I did begin writing it as soon as I got the first review. Constructive criticism welcomed, flamers can piss off. This time… 3 reviews before I start :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**This won't be as good as the original but I'll try my best… oh, and you'll get to see Kira's bingo book page in this chapter. And I can't use ryo so I'm afraid the money will be in pounds**

**Me no own Naruto, only Desu, Kira and any techniques I create**

"**Yo**" demon/summons talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writing/ quotation marks

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_" jutsu

**'Damn!'** Demonic thoughts

**XXXXX**

"Are you alright Sensei?" asked a pretty woman with long dark hair and a kind face.

"I'm fine," said Kakashi, eye-smiling "I just overdid it with the sharringan and I won't be able to move for about a week."

"Sensei," Sakura muttered "We all know the sharringan is great but you're not an Uchiha. You have to be careful when you use it if it puts that much stress on your body."

"All power comes at a price Banshee-san. Remember that," Kira murmured, looking towards the ceiling.

"We defeated that strong masked guy!" Tazuna yelled, chugging down more sake "We should be safe for a while."

"But who was that masked kid?" Sakura said quietly before shrieking "He seemed to be almost stronger than Sasuke-kun!" she snuggled into said Uchiha's arm as he glared at her.

"That mask," Kira said, looking at them and they could see the seriousness in her eyes "Is worn by a group of Kiri hunter nins known as the body erasers," cue the pinkettes face bleeding into green "That name is self explanatory. A ninja's body holds many secrets, even after death. Be careful or enemies will steal your jutsu. So that branch of hunter nins track missing nins from their village and destroy the bodies."

"So that Zabuza has been chopped up and destroyed?! SCARY!" squealed-guess who- as she clung tighter to a certain emo's arm. Kakashi smiled to himself as his eyes fluttered shut, not seeing the evil smirk on Kira's face…

**XXXXX**

_A few hours later…_

Without any warning, Kakashi's eye shot open causing Naruto and Sakura to jump back with a yell as Kira backed, grinning.

Kira looked at him, twirling a wooden cocktail stick between two fingers "Aw, you ruined my fun!"

Kakashi instantly got a bad feeling and tried to sit up only to realise that he couldn't move. Eyes wide, he glanced down and saw his body laced with what appeared to be wooden cocktail sticks like the one Kira was twirling.

He raised a brow questioningly to her and she giggled "I've been meaning to practice acupuncture for a while now. Don't worry," she leant forward and began to pull out the sticks "There won't be any damage unless I leave them in too long."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as a thought suddenly dawned on him "Sensei are you ok?" Naruto asked, curious "Kira said you'd be fine so long as none of us knocked her."

"That's not it Naruto," he said gravely "Body erasers usually dispose of the body where it lays. That boy took the body."

"If he needed proof he could have just taken the head." Kira said, throwing the stick into the wall where in imbedded itself unnaturally deep "And the weapon he used…" Kakashi instantly realised the real reason she had turned him into a pin cushion. She'd been hinting to the team, trying to get them to guess something, and that meant that she must have seen something while she slept.

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he realised what they were hinting at "No way," he breathed.

"That's right," Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tazuna. He went to chug down more sake but was stopped when several cocktail sticks were launched at the bottle, pinning it to the wall.

Kakashi and Kira shared a look "Zabuza is alive! / No-brows-san is alive." Both said at once. The results were nearly instant, 3 shocked faces and one puzzled (Tsunami having only just walked in had no idea what they were talking about).

"What?!" Sakura's voice actually reached the point where they had to cover their ears, even with the earplugs "but you checked his pulse! You said he was dead!"

"I did," Kakashi nearly growled as the ringing faded from his ears "But that was most likely-"

"False death," Kira said, launching another cocktail stick, this one impaling a fly "the needle the hunter nin used has a very low probability of causing death unless it hits a vital organ. It's just like with my acupuncture. Anyone who knows the human body well enough can cause false death. Hell, even I could if I wanted. It can often be used to save allies. That's why the hunter nin did that, not to kill No-brows-san but to save him."

"Aren't you looking to deep," Tazuna grunted "Hunter nin are supposed to kill missing nin right?"

"Even so we need to train. There's still a chance that Gatou may have hired even stronger shinobi."

"YOU CAN BARELY MOVE! AND WHAT GOOD WILL A LITTLE TRAINING DO US?! YOU COULDN'T EVEN BEAT HIM WITH THE MIGHTY SHARRINGAN!"

As she finished, Kira removed her hands from her ears "Wow Banshee-san, I think you're voice just broke Drunk-san's bottle." Sure enough, before she'd finished speaking, the bottle she'd pinned to the wall shattered into thousands of pieces which clattered to the ground.

"Anyway, you're all making great progress especially you Naruto. We have time to train anyway. It takes a while to recover from being put into false death."

"So until then we train?" Naruto brought his palm to meet his fist "Sounds like fun!"

"That's not fun," a quiet voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see a small boy in a large striped hat "Hello grandpa," he made his way over to Tazuna and hugged him.

"Inari," Tsunami said softly "Say hello to these people. They're the ninja's that are protecting grandpa."

Inari glared at them "Mom, they're gonna die." He said bluntly, pointing at the group.

"What did you say you little brat?!" Naruto yelled, so loud that all attention was on him. No one but Desu noticed the fact that Kira's head began to jerk violently to each side.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou," the jerking became more violent.

"Listen you brat!" Naruto yelled "I'm the super hero who'll one day become Hokage! Gatou is nothing against me!"

"Pfft," Inari muttered. Kakashi glanced back and instantly began to panic as he saw the twitching. He jumped up, despite the stiffness, and ran to her "There's no such thing-" Kakashi was too late.

Inari was interrupted by an audible snapping sound. Killing intent saturated the air and insane giggling echoed hauntingly around the room. Everyone looked at Kira. Her head was down so her eyes were shaded but they instantly knew this wasn't the same girl as before.

She gracefully rose to her feet, the giggling never faltering, and strolled over to Inari, her eyes still shadowed.

"So I'm going to die am I?" her voice was sickly sweet. She drew nearer to Inari and bent down so her face was level with his, face still shadowed "I've got news for you brat," Her head snapped up, revealing glowing red eyes "Been there, done that." And with that she walked from the room, swaying and never pausing with the eerie giggling. With a sigh, Desu flapped after her.

Inari was first to recover from the shock. He assumed she had been lying, even though, deep down he knew she wasn't "I'm off to look at the ocean from my room." He left the room, tears filling his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke "What was that about?"

Kakashi sighed. He'd been hoping to prevent this. But, it was too late now "She'll probably explain when we see her next. Come on," he tried to lighten the mood "Let's get training."

**XXXXX**

_Five minutes later, in the forest…_

"Ok so you all know about chakra right?" all three nodded, Naruto having recently been educated in the subject by Kira.

"We can already use jutsu," Sasuke growled, thinking this entire thing was a waste of time.

"You guys are not using chakra properly. Even if you have high amounts, if you can't control it, the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And would you please come out and introduce yourself?" Kakashi said, a faux smile on his lips.

Familiar giggling entered the clearing "Very good Kakashi." This confirmed to the genin that something was wrong.

"Well?" Kakashi prompted as the red-eyed 'Kira' stepped from the trees.

She giggled again "Ok. I case any of you haven't guessed, I'm not the same Kira that you all know. Call me Kage," She giggled again "I'm what you'd call… A split personality I guess. When she lost her happy memories, Kira couldn't handle all the negative emotions so voila! I'm the condensed form of all her negative emotions and insanity~"

"When do you come out then?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Well," Kage said, grinning "Whenever something becomes too much for her to deal with she snaps, like what happened in there, and I come out. Although," she looked thoughtfully up "As her memories are slowly beginning to return, we are slowly merging again. Oh well, it becomes too much for her to handle a lot, especially since she built up such a reputation~~"

A large tick mark appeared on Sakura's equally large forehead "WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP GOING ON ABOUT KIRA-BAKA! SHE'S NOTHING COMPARED TO MY SASUKE-KUN, I BET SHE COULDN'T EVEN BEAT ME!" as she yelled at the top of her lungs, the forest began to evacuate, hoping to escape from the glass-shattering voice.

Sakura took a deep breath, about to yell again, but froze as she felt the sharp edge of a kunai against her throat. She turned to see Kage, pinning her arm behind her back and holding a jet black kunai to her throat.

"Both myself," she growled "And Kira are plenty stronger than your 'Sasuke-kun'." She released Sakura's arm and reached into one pocket "Read this if you want proof." She drew out a small book and tossed it the ground near the rest of team seven "Page 174. The things in brackets is unknown information that Kira writ in. Enjoy~" and with that, she walked back into the shadows, once again giggling.

Kakashi bent down and picked up the book, flipping to the right page as his team gathered behind him. All three genins stared at the page in shock:

'Name: Kira Hikaru.

Age: 11

Alias: The Blood Stained Black Hawk

Doujutsu: Hawk eye-unknown effects (allows to see through time, past present and future, nothing is hidden from these eyes)

Kekkai Genkai: Blood manipulation and black blood

Elements: rarely used but fire, water, wind, lightning and earth

Trivia: often wears revealing clothing

Affiliation: Konaha

Bounties:

Suna:£1.5 million, alive

Kiri:£500,000, dead or alive

Ame:£1 million, alive

Iwa:£800,000, alive

Kumo:£750,000, alive

Kusa:£600,000, alive

Taki:£500,000, alive

Oto:£1 million, dead or alive.

Specialises in: Assassination

Taijutsu: A rank

Ninjutsu: low S rank

Kenjutsu: high A rank

Genjutsu: C rank

Fuinjutsu: high C rank

Overall: High A rank.'

The moment the genins registered what they were reading, the bingo book, each had a different reaction: one in denying it and shrieking, one smirking and thinking about using her to help his revenge before restoring his clan with her and the third and final person…

Fainting. Kakashi sweat dropped as he closed the book and eyed his students. Yep, Kira's record had that effect on a lot of people.

**XXXXX**

**I hope this chapter was okay. Anyway, sorry for the long wait but as explained above, I accidently deleted the original copy of this so had to rewrite it. Please r&r and this time… I think I'll be ambitious: please can I get 5 reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**M-kay this is Vocal-Idiot telling you about the update. (YAYZ FINALLY)**

**Lotus-chan had lost interest and I offered to continue the story aslong as I didn't screw up the charaters or plot...WISH ME LUCK.**

"**Yo**" demon/summons talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writing/ quotation marks

_scene change/flashback_

'moron' thoughts

"_**Grand fireball**_" jutsu

**'Damn!' **Demonic thoughts

**XXXXX**

Despite the revelation of Kira's true power, after some coaxing he managed to perfect tree walking with them and began on water walking before coming back inside to eat. When they saw Kira their eyes immediately jumped to hers and they were relived to see the familiar violet irises. After that, a strange cycle began as they all sat down to eat.

Sasuke leered at Kira who sat calmly reading while Sakura glared at her for the looks 'Sasuke-kun' was giving her, while in turn, Naruto glared at Sakura for glaring at Kira. Inari was also glaring at Kira while Kakashi and Tazuna both attempted to hide behind each other to get away from the glare that Desu was shooting at everyone except Kira and Tsunami. Tsunami sat silently eating her food, oblivious to the tension around her.

It was Inari who finally broke the silence "It's not nice to lie about dying."

Kira looked up from her book, her face completely blank but her while her eyes were still purple, a tiny amount of red leaked into the left one "Every word Kage said was true Brat-san. She does not lie. She detests liars."

Inari snorted "If you really died then how are you here?" when Kira didn't answer he continued, unaware he was just digging himself a deeper grave "You know nothing of suffering-"

Desu cut him off with a harsh squawk "For your information brat, she did die." Ignoring the looks he was getting from those who were shocked by a talking hawk he continued "The last drop of human blood was spilled from her veins and by the way you little brat, I'm the reason she's here. I brought her back."

Kira looked at him, her now golden eyes glassy as she spoke in a monotone "You just triggered a vision Brat-san. Of the worst night possible for you to trigger." Then a cruel smirk twisted her face and a little more red entered her golden eyes "But I'm being selfish, why don't I share my gift with you?"

Before anyone could realize what she was doing and stop her, she channeled chakra to the index and middle finger of her right hand, touched it to her forehead before touching it to Inari's.

Inari's eyes instantly glazed over and his face filled with horror. Kira bent down and whispered "I know what happened to Kaiza wasn't right and you were hurt by it. But that doesn't give you the right to judge me." She pulled away and after several minutes, the gold faded from her eyes and Inari turned to look at her.

"What was that? Who was the girl?"

Kira sighed "You were lucky. I gave you the edited version, the nice version. Unfortunately for me, apart from blurred and blank sections of me childhood, I have an eidetic memory. How did you like my death?" Inari stared at her slack jawed "be grateful. You have a family who love you dearly and care for you, and it was obvious your father," she practically spat the word "Cared a lot about you too. I'll freely admit it: I'm extremely jealous of you. And I suspect Naruto is too. Excuse me but I find myself unable to continue to eat at this time," and with a small bow to Tsunami, she stood and walked to the door.

"Kira!" Kakashi called to her before she left.

She turned to him "Yes Cyclops?"

Kakashi smiled to himself as he realized she wasn't regressing like he'd feared "We're examining the town later. Looking for info on this Gatou."

Desu nodded, switching to his human form much to the shock of the one old man (who, upon seeing a hawk turn into a human, discreetly pored his sake into a potted plant), one young woman (whose eyes to comical size) and one small boy (whose chin scraped the floor as his mouth dropped open).

"Right." He said and both Kira and him exchanged a glance.

"My normal way of information collecting Cyclops?" Kira asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "You know, I've never actually seen you when you're info gathering. What's your method?" Desu rolled his eyes and muttered something in Kakashi's ear. He instantly began giggling and (although only Desu and Kira sensed it) a trickle of blood flowed from his nose. He began nodding feverously "Yep, your way it is. Tonight, 8 o'clock?"

Kira nodded before silently leaving the room, Desu following as usual. Inari looked at Naruto "What was she talking about when she said you're jealous of me too?"

Naruto looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head "Wow, I forgot she can see my past. It makes it kinda hard to keep anything a secret. Truth is, I wasn't well liked in the village. To be blunt, I was hated. I was neglected, abused, tortured and starved. I only found out why recently," Kakashi was looking at him sadly as was Inari, Tsnami and Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura had zoned out, deeming anything the 'dobe' said worthless "I hated everyone and everything until one day… Something changed. I decided I'd prove myself to them, make them acknowledge me! I'm glad I decided that," he added grinning "Because now I've got Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi, Ayame, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-hime and I've even managed to get Kira to trust me enough to call me by my name!" he grinned as he finished the small bowl in front of him and rose to his feet "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage! Now, I'm off to train, see ya."

He exited the room and took the same route as Kira into the forest. As the trail ended, he entered a large clearing with a small stream running through it. Kira was sat in the center of the stream, a mountain of pebbles behind her "Ok Naruto, today we're going to work on your reaction time and dodging ability." A feral smirk that sent shivers down Naruto's spine dominated her face as she picked up one of the stones "Welcome to hell."

**XXXXX**

2 hours later, a bloody and bruised Naruto sidled up to his team mates who were waiting by the door. As usual, without Kira, Desu or Kakashi.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said at him, fixing him with the Uchiha death stare™ for being late.

"Naruto-baka! Where the hell were you and where the hell is Kira-baka?!" "Uh, she kinda just left after she was done making me dodge rocks, which by the way when thrown by her are deadly." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head that wasn't covered in bruises. "HAH! That's what you get for being such a baka, you got beaten up by a weakling like Kira-baka." Sakura then turned her head towards 'the all high and mighty Sasuke' in a hope that he would aprove of what she just said.

In turn he just glanced away as if he didn't hear anything. After a while of waiting around for their sensei and their comrades they just decided to head back inside.

_With Kira..._

After Kira was done 'training' Naruto, she decided to head back towards Tsunami's house. But while taking a small short cut through a local ninja bar.

**XXXXX**

The smell of beer was thick and stale as a few drunken men stumbled around. A young girl walked in. Wearing a small tight purple dress that was cut rather low reaveling her large chest that would put Tsunade to shame. It was also hitched up at the bottom revealing pale milky thighs. Her hair was tied up in a bun showing off her neck and was in a pair of 'killer' high heels and had a pair of red plump lips. Accompanied by a black hawk that almost seemed to glare at anyone that even glanced her way. Her eyes scarpered the scene, searching for any men that she deemed worthy.

After a few moments she spotted a young man hunched over the bar, glass of beer in hand shouting about god knows what. She strutted over to him, swishing her hips side to side to add to her look. She sat next to him and just stared at his face, her eyes were half closed and whenever she caught him looking at her she would batter her eyelids.

"Look...little lady I aint falling for any of your shushabaloons." While she was confused with the new word she scooted closer to him and trailed her hand up his arm while pulling a small pouty face and looking up to him. "Oh, but all I wanna do is talk."

_A few minutes later..._

A drunken man stumbled out of the bar with a huge grin on his face. If one looked closely, you could see small lipstick stains decorating his neck and face. He made his way home while shouting about that he still had 'it'.

Kira then walked out too and made her way back to the house. Desu following behind, grumbling about how he didn't like her information gathering technique.

**XXXXX**

When Kira finally made her way back inside (With her casual outfit on don't worry.)the house it was almost one in the morning, the only ones who were up were Kakashi and Tsunami. Kakashi looked at her with an eye smile but was rather miffed that she just wandered off like that. "Glad to see you back, but where-"Gatou was the one who sent Zabuza, and he's planning on getting a large mob of thugs to raid the bridge and stop it's construction."

Kakashi just stared at her. Tsunami had long left to go to bed. He just continued staring, his eye the size of a plate. Kira just walked passed him into her room. "Don't tell the others just yet, we don't want to worry them now do we cyclops." Then shut the door and left a dumb founded ninja to just think about what she said...while continuing to just stare at nothing.

_In Kira's room..._

Kira layed in bed, staring up at the wall thinking about their last battle.

She was confused.

While Kakashi and the others were fighting Zabuza, and she was asleep. She had a flashback. It was all mushed in with the other visions but she couldn't help but want to figure it out.

_Flash back..._

_She was in a dessert, an oasis to be exact. The sun was glaring down on her and she could see a few dessert roses dotting the scenery. She felt so hot, almost like she was gonna pass out. Then a palm tree rose out of the sand and shaded her, it was a relief to be out of direct contact with the sun. She turned around to see a small boy. _

_He looked about six years old and was in a Suna outfit. In his hand was a small basket filled with stuff you would usually see at a pick nick. The thing that caught her attention the most was his face...or lack of. It was blurred, almost as if someone tried to rub him out but only succeed in smudging him a little. All she could tell was that he had red hair._

_Deep, red hair. The most beautiful shade of red she had ever seen. He then said something but she couldn't make it out, it was fuzzy, but it must have been funny for she laughed. Not a mocking or a half hearted laugh. A genuine one, high pitched. _

_They sat down by the tree and continued on with their pick nick. It was a nice memory, a calm soothing one. But she couldn't help but want to figure out who the boy was._

_He then said something half way through their pick nick, something that made her confused, but she couldn't tell. He must have then explained what he said because she then slowly nodded and he started leaning closer to her. His face was a few inches away from her, he hesitated then pressed his lips to hers._

_By the time he had pulled away they were both blushing so much they'd put Hinata to shame. He then smiled, laughed and they both packed everything away and headed back into the dessert._

_He seemed so familiar, yet she just hadn't any idea who he was. It was like he was in front of her but if she moved forward, he moved backwards. She wanted to know who he was. Why she was with him, why she felt so...so...HAPPY._

**XXXXX**

**Vocal-Idiot: KIRA-SAMA'S FIRST KISS JHVJHVHKJBKJBIIYVTYDFC!**

**Okay so I hope you were ok with this bit of rubbish. Lotus-chan had actully already written half of it and I just finished it.**

**I hope I didn't mess the characters too much. Story and OCs belong to Lotus-chan.**

**From your new host...Idiot-sama. (You must call me that XD)**


End file.
